


Such a Good Boy

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was such a good boy before his boyfriend's untimely death. When Blaine dies in an equally tragic and sudden way, he takes it upon himself to restore Kurt, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

Sebastian wasn't a bad person, but people often thought of him as one. He never really thought to correct the assumption, hiding underneath a shell that was cold, seductive and dangerous. "You used to be such a nice boy," his own mother said. "You were so sweet until your friend passed." 

Sebastian knew that she was right; James' death had changed him. He wasn't, however, a friend. No, he was the love of Sebastian's life and he had died at only sixteen years old. When James died unexpectedly in a hit-and-run auto accident, Sebastian had died too, or at least, the sweet boy had. He closed up, went cold and refused to let anyone else in. His apathy led to experimentation with drinking, drugs, boys. 

He had never received any satisfaction from his experiments, however, because James was dead. James was dead and so was his "good boy" of a boyfriend. 

Blaine Anderson was barely seventeen when he died. Like James, he died suddenly in an accident. It was bitter, tragic, and instead of taking one life, the universe was trying to take two. Sebastian grieved Blaine's death of course. They were friends, or they had been before the slushie incident. Instead of Blaine, however, Sebastian put his focus on Kurt.

He wasn't overly cold, but he pushed Kurt's buttons. He found the boy after the funeral, gave his condolences, and then proceeded to pester the hell out of him. In the weeks following Blaine's burial, he did what he had to do to bring a spark back to Kurt. He did whatever it took. Kurt was dying inside. It didn't take much prying to see that. He barely ate, barely moved and quickly became at risk for failing out of his senior year in high school. Sebastian knew that he had to break through, even if to others, it came off as oh-so-wrong. 

Three and a half weeks after the funeral, Sebastian found Kurt at the Lima Bean with Finn and Rachel. The boy looked nothing like his rival anymore. His eyes were circled and heavy and there was no light in them. He had lost a significant amount of weight in a short time. The others were desperately trying to get him to eat a bagel, but he was refusing angrily. "Kurt, sweetie, c'mon," Rachel cooed. "We brought you because you need to get out of the house. Eating won't hurt." 

"I'm not hungry, Rachel, I told you this," Kurt said darkly.  
"You look like a skeleton, Kurt," Sebastian said, taking a step forward and letting the words flow. "Eat already. Rachel doesn't want to play nanny." 

Rachel immediately and predictably went to Kurt's defense. "Sebastian, don't you dare talk to him like that," she said, standing up. He walked up to her and shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was being an asshole, but at the same time Kurt needed someone to bring him back to life. He needed someone to save him before he died himself or became like Sebastian, a vicious monster.

"C'mon Kurt," he said softly. "Wallowing has to be doing something bad for your complexion and we all know how important to you that is."   
There it was; there was the tiniest flash in his eyes. "You wouldn't know a thing about complexion, what with that breakout you got going on under that cheap concealer," Kurt snapped, before his eyes changed. He looked around, not sure what he was doing. He was being normal, attacking Sebastian with spirit. He looked confused and scared. Rachel then put her hand on Kurt and looked at Sebastian with an outright glare. 

"You can eat your bagel in the car," she said. "Finn, come." 

He watched as they left, wondering if they knew that he was saving their precious Kurt. He was going to bring back the spirited, feisty little bastard that had been dating Blaine. He would save Kurt. 

He continued to do what he knew would bring Kurt Hummel back to life. He "ran into" the other boy whenever he could. He insulted his fashion sense, his face and every now and again a quip would bring Kurt back to life for seconds, minutes at a time. 

A month after Blaine died he called Kurt a ridiculous gay stereotype because of some jacket he was wearing. Kurt told him that there was a reason that Sebastian always wore his blazer. Another week after that, he told Kurt that he needed to stop raiding Rachel's closet. Kurt turned around and called him something that he was pretty sure meant he was a hobo. After insulting his clothing got old, he got deeper, right to where it hurt. His voice, his face…it went on and on. 

Kurt came back to him slowly. He found out two months after Blaine's death that Kurt had never showed up to his audition for NYADA. Sebastian wouldn't take that. He pulled some strings with the admissions department (using money, of course) and set up a late term audition for the spring semester. After he knew that Kurt had received the letter, he told Kurt that he was embarrassing. 

"You always were such a proud bitch," he said, once again at the Lima Bean. "You were always so dead convinced that you were better than anyone else. What ever happened?" 

Kurt's eyes flashed. "I don't know Sebastian," he said harshly. "Maybe the love of my life is dead." 

"It's a shame," he said, taking his insults lower than he'd ever dared before. "Blaine's probably rolling over in his grave out of sheer embarrassment. You were always going to get out of here, be better than all of us. I guess I was right about you, Kurt. You're going to be a loser, stuck in Lima for the rest of your life."   
Kurt's eyes flared. "At least I don't get my pleasure out of bringing people down, Sebastian. I know that you've been following me around lately! You never even showed up at the Lima Bean this much when Blaine was alive!" He stared at him with intense, passionate eyes. There was the Kurt that he knew. "Are you that sick and demented that you have to follow me around while I'm grieving to torture me?"

Sebastian grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "You're not grieving, you're dying." 

It wasn't that much of a surprise to Sebastian that two days later, Rachel Berry's facebook status was "Kurt nailed his NYADA audition. I'm pretty sure he'll be joining me in the spring." He knew what he was doing. Sebastian Smythe was no idiot. .

It was three and a half months since Blaine had died that he and Kurt got into their most epic sparring match yet. It had been sharp tongued, witty and everything that made the two of them. Sebastian was pretty sure that he'd got Kurt back. "Why are you so obsessed with me?" Kurt had ended up snapping. "Why I am so important to you?" 

"Maybe I just want to get myself into those tight fitting pants of yours," Sebastian said with a cheeky grin and a wink. "Okay, so maybe I'm not that desperate…" 

Kurt had taken two steps forward and leaned into his face. That was when they kissed. It was a quick, intense and heated kiss, not at all fit for public. Sebastian was absolutely shocked by the sudden change of events. "Come on," he said, tilting his head to the side. "We're going to my place." Kurt didn't object and just followed him there. They made their way to the house in a flurry and Sebastian was pretty sure it'd be a fuck-the-pain-away situation until Kurt started sobbing.

"I can't do this!" he said, as soon as Sebastian touched his shoulder. "I can't do this. I…Blaine…" He dropped down to his knees and just stopped talking. He stared at the floor, the faded look returning back to his eyes, and sighed. He was so beautifully broken and Sebastian absolutely hated him for it. "Why are you torturing me, Sebastian?" 

"You wanna know why?" he asked, inspired by the way that Kurt's wet blue eyes glistened with tears. He had never, never talked about James and this was opening up something dangerous, but he was inspired. "Do you really wanna know why?" 

"Yes," the other boy whined. 

Sebastian gripped his wrist and stared into those perfect eyes. "I died inside when I lost my boyfriend and I don't want the same fate to befall you."   
Kurt looked up at that, confused. "What are you talking about?" he snapped. 

Sebastian walked toward the bedroom, beckoning his less-than-pleased guest to follow him. Kurt followed hesitantly. Sebastian went into the bedside drawer and found a picture. It was a small picture of Sebastian and James on one of their dates. The bigger boy's arm was around Sebastian and they both were beaming at the camera. He was different though, the good boy with kind eyes and a childish smile. He was obviously so in love with James that it hurt. 

"H-he's dead?"

He nodded slowly, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. "He got hit by a car," he explained weakly. "He died on the way to the hospital and, like I said, I died too. I became the dick that you love to hate." 

"Is that why…" 

"Oh yes," he said softly. "That's why I've been such a jerk to you. You're brilliant and have a fire in you that's been rekindled with every insult I threw and let you throw back." 

Kurt stared at him for awhile, looking as though he was trying to gauge Sebastian's sincerity. They shared a look, finding the truth within each other's eyes. Kurt took in a shuddering, violent breath. "I…I want to live and fight Sebastian," he said in a cool voice. "It just…burns…every time I think of him. Being dead inside hurts less, okay?"

"It fills your heart and spreads to every other part of your body," he responded. "You cry until there are no tears left and then you fade. Been there, Kurt, and oh I've done that." He took Kurt's face in his hands. Kurt was crying now, so Sebastian kissed his wet cheek. "I don't want you to stop feeling. I don't want you to become a shell like I've been. I don't want your defense mechanisms to take over and … for you to become me. Blaine wouldn't want that." 

Kurt opened his mouth, probably to tell Sebastian that James wouldn't want him to be who he was, who he had become so Sebastian stopped him with a kiss. It was a long, protective and adoring kiss. He hadn't realized it until that exact moment but he adored Kurt. He cherished him for who he was. It was the reason that he didn't want Kurt to vanish into thin air or hide himself behind a shell. He needed Kurt to stay the person he was because it was a great person. 

He kissed him slowly, one hand sliding over Kurt's wet cheek. It was okay that Kurt was crying. Crying was something that Sebastian had done so much of at the beginning, but then stopped doing out of defense. He wanted Kurt to keep crying. He used his other hand to brush the bottom of Kurt's shirt with his fingertips. He hesitantly lifted it up and Kurt gave a grunting nod, so Sebastian pulled up his shirt and took it off, taking in the beauty of the other boy's body. Kurt was beautiful, really beautiful.

He carefully led him over to the bed and held him firmly, pressing his lips against Kurt's in another slow kiss. Kurt gasped into it and Sebastian knew he was relishing in the affection that he was giving. He was trying his best to show Kurt just how loved and desired he really, truly was and how it was going to be okay. "You have such a fire Kurt," he whispered, "I was a dick about it, but I know your true potential. You're gonna leave Lima and make so much of yourself."

The realization dawned on Kurt's beautiful face. "You're why NYADA offered me a Spring audition…" 

"Yep," Sebastian said. 

After that, few words were spoken. He pressed Kurt back against the bed and made easy work of worshipping his beautiful body. He kissed the curve of his neck, down to the creamy white skin of his chest. He let his lips do the talking, kissing and nipping at the beautiful skin. Kurt's skin was really flawless. Kurt wasn't bragging when he went on and on about skincare routines or whatever he talked about. 

He followed his lips' path with his fingertips. He loved the way Kurt's soft, smooth skin felt under his hands. Kurt trembled under his touch and Sebastian could see the steady stream of in and out breathing. Kurt pressed his lips together in a tight, scared expression. "Just relax," Sebastian said, undoing the fly of Kurt's jeans and slid them down his thin hips. He was so skinny but he wasn't bony, everything was in the right place. 

He took off Kurt's pants and underwear, Kurt only moving to gently help him get the clothing items off of his body. He made sure to touch every single inch of fresh skin that he revealed. When he had Kurt naked, he stripped off his own shirt to make sure the delicate boy felt less self conscious. He saw Kurt's eyes flicker over his naked chest and then down to his crotch, but he didn't have the same narcissistic response to the attention that he usually would have. He instead returned to mapping out Kurt's body with his fingertips and tongue. He stroked his cock, bringing him to hardness. Kurt was pretty average in size and length, but he was beautiful. Everything was how it should be on him. 

"Sebastian, that feels good…" Kurt whispered, and that was when the tears started flowing. Big tears started to stream down Kurt's cheeks. Sebastian just wiped the back of his hand against the boy's cheek, brushing the tears away. He pulled himself up and pressed his lips to the same tear streaks, wanting to kiss them away. 

"I want to make you feel good Kurt," he said. He decided that he would make Kurt feel the best that he ever did. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's lips again, feeling Kurt start to respond. Kurt kissed him back with a tentative, inexperienced but strong passion. He was really a wonderful person. He gripped Sebastian by the side of the face, pulling him into the kiss. It was gentler kissing than Sebastian had ever experienced. "I want you to feel so good…I want you to feel…every single thing I do to you."

He pulled back and went to the nightstand for some lube and a condom. He put them at his side and returned to Kurt, focusing on his chest. Yes, Sebastian was now a man obsessed with that long expanse of skin. He sucked at his right nipple, hands moving up and down the flesh beneath it. He then moved to the other side and listened to the heavy pants, followed by Kurt's desperate, broken moan that sprung forth more tears. He took his time with prepping Kurt, touching and kissing, using as much foreplay as he could muster. It had never been his thing, but this was about making Kurt feel loved and precious and alive.

"Just take me!" Kurt practically screamed at him. Sebastian knew that Kurt was craving sensation too. He was craving a return to the real world and Sebastian was going to blow his mind.   
He hiked Kurt's legs up around his waist. Kurt took the hint and wrapped them tight around him. He slipped the condom up and pressed between Kurt's legs, entering him at an agonizingly slow pace. Kurt growled, so he sped it up, moving deep inside of him. Once he was in, he pressed a small kiss to Kurt's collarbone, before biting lightly. Kurt actually almost smiled at that. He started moving steadily, thrusting lightly. 

Kurt started crying halfway through. It was a moment where the tears just started coming and Sebastian expected that moment. He leaned against Kurt and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his neck as he thrust, before reaching down and stroking Kurt's cock in time with the movement. "See?" he whispered. "Isn't that so good?" 

He made Kurt come first, whispering to him how beautiful he was. Kurt tensed up and then Sebastian felt the evidence of his release against his stomach. That was enough to bring him to orgasm, pulling Kurt up against his chest.

He didn't pull out for a few, just cradling Kurt against his chest. Kurt's silent tears had turned into heavier sobs in the moments following his orgasm, and for a moment Sebastian worried that Kurt thought he was cheating on Blaine's memory or something. It seemed, however, that he was just sensory overloaded and losing it. "You okay Kurt?" he whispered, before he finally pulled out and wrapped both arms around Kurt. Kurt seemed to respond to this, leaning into him, pressing his head to Sebastian's shoulder and sniffling deeply. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said softly, shaking his head from side to side. "I…I just…that was…I can't…" 

"Don't gotta," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of the other boy's head. Kurt relaxed, the sobs subsiding and Sebastian found himself humming a familiar French tune, something that he and James had sung once or twice. He found himself lost in those memories and sang to Kurt softly. "It's going to be okay Kurt," he whispered when he was done. "I think that you're strong. You're going to survive. You'll come back." 

Kurt looked up at him with a tear-streaked, blotchy face that would have been ugly on anyone else. "Maybe you will too Sebastian," he said with a delicate tone of voice that made Sebastian wonder. Maybe the good boy could return. Who knew? All he knew was that the world hadn't seen the last of Kurt Hummel and that was his doing. He could live with that.


End file.
